Never go out of style
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: "Rick Castle had a secret. A deeply hidden one that he was carrying around for the past six years and that no one could ever found out."
Hi guys! So this was somehow the result of my mind combining the two things that pretty much ruined my life...

Enjoy!

also a big thank you to Alex for all her help and to Kas for being very excited about it :p

* * *

Kate woke up, the bed feeling strangely cold. A glance at her phone indicated that it was past 3am. Why the hell was she alone, in their bed, at 3am? Ever since Castle came back from his still unexplained disappearance, they never spent a single night apart, trying to fill the void that these three months of loneliness and fear left. Kate sighed and got up, determined to find her fiancé and get him back in their bed so she can finish her night of sleep before confronting the mountain of paperwork that sat on her desk.

Still heavy with sleep, her eyes half closed, she stumbled out of the bed and went into Castle's office. Nothing. So he wasn't writing, which was the only thing that got him out of bed in the middle of the night. She then went to the living room and the sight in front of her jolted her out of her sleepiness.

…

Rick Castle had a secret. A deeply hidden one that he was carrying around for the past six years and that no one could ever found out. Everything has just somehow happened on a very random day when he heard a certain song for the first time. And suddenly, the mystery novelist had started jamming in his loft to an 18 years old's tunes when no one was watching.

And now, here he was, crawling out of bed as soon as his fiancée fell asleep to listen to the now 24 years old's new album. Yes, Richard Castle was a Taylor Swift fangirl. Not that he would ever confess it but yes, no matter how hard he tried not to he just loved her songs. So when he found out that during his missing time she had released a new song and was about to put out a new album, he made a oath to himself to listen to it right as it was out. And now it was 3am and he was moving - nobody could call that dancing - to the album on repeat for the past couple of hours.

He knew most of the lyrics by now and was in the middle of a very intense interpretative lip sync session to Shake it Off when he turned around to find himself face to face with a smirking Kate Beckett.

Uh oh.

This couldn't be good for him. He swiftly took his earphones off and started at Beckett like a deer caught in headlights. He just stood there, his iPod still blasting the pop tune.

"Is 'this is not what you think it is' gonna erase that from your mind?" he asked sheepishly.

Kate simply shook her head and erupted into uncontrollable laughter. She just couldn't stop. Never she would have imagined him, among all people, to be a Taylor Swift fan. Of course she has already heard him sing along to 22 or I Knew You Were Trouble when it played on the radio but this? Nothing could have ever prepared her for this scene. And it was priceless. Somehow, she fell even more in love with this goofy man dancing around at 3am to teenage pop music.

She finally calmed down, and spoke.

"Taylor Swift, Castle? Really?" Her eyebrow was raised and a smirk was on her lips.

Castle couldn't think of a way to escape this. Maybe it was the fact that it was the middle of the night but his brain couldn't focus on anything else but those sixteen new songs and the sight of his gorgeous fiancée. That's when he realized that he didn't even care about his secret being revealed, he just wanted to dance with her, right here, to this album that pretty much told, in a strange way, their history.

That is what struck him when he first heard the album. How most of the songs could've been written just about them. He remembered how, four years earlier, when they were a little more than nothing but not anything yet either, she told him that you knew you were in love when all the songs made sense. He just never expected to find this sense in the words of a 24 years old pop star.

He raised his hand out for her to take.

"I know, I know, but please, can I have this dance?"

She couldn't stop the smile blossoming on her face. He seemed so genuinely happy and gosh, she just loved this man. She took his hand and let him bring her close, the first notes flowing into the empty loft. So she let herself be transported by the young catchy tunes and the warmth of their bodies. As the songs went on, she found herself on a trip down memory lane, along the past six years spent together.

A song in particular caught her attention. She felt Castle's arms tightening around her waist as they got lost in the soft guitar sound and haunting vocals singing about a love that could be their own. Complicated, messy and yet so utterly beautiful and strong. When the song ended, she kissed him, softly, passing all her love through it. He had come back to her, once again, like he always had and always will.

After the album ended, he managed, with big blue puppy eyes, to convince her to one more listen. And she came to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't being so ridiculous about loving this album so much. After all, it was pretty much their story.

They stayed in relative silence, just dancing around the loft, more carefree than they had been in a long time. He whispered lyrics into her hair, making her smile, spun her around to make her laugh. She realized again how much she had missed him, missed them.

He broke the silence once he got them on the couch, after the second round.

"You know Kate, we never go out of style"

* * *

A month later, after the minister had finally pronounced them husband and wife, they found themselves in each other's arms, This Love playing softly around them.


End file.
